Damn Trickster
by Aeron Morazaky
Summary: Based on a picture found on Pinterest, the Trickster has a little bit of fun, transforming the Impala into a woman. This is the few days the Winchester's (plus Cas) get to spend with their car as a human, and how family TRULY doesn't end with blood.


"Damn Trickster…" Dean muttered, storming from the warehouse where they had just gotten out of another series of awkward positions trying to figure out Gabriel's tricks. It had long since gotten old, and the two Winchester's were tired, sore, and needing some sleep,

"You couldn't have said it any better…" Sam groaned, rubbing his sore neck as they rounded the corner where they parked the Impala,

"Let's just find the closest motel and-where's the car?" Dean asked, stopping. Sam stopped next to Dean, looking around. The spot where they parked the Impala only hours before was empty, surrounded by some bushes and a tree or two. The gravel road leading to the rest of the nearby town was right in front of them, as well as the Impala's tracks, but no Impala,

"What the hell?" Sam asked, and the brother's looked at each other. A rustling in the bushes caught their attention, and their guards were up in a moment. Dean yanked his demon blade from his leather jacket, while Sam grabbed his hand pistol. They began creeping towards the bushes as the rustling got louder, and a figure stumbled from foliage, coughing harshly,

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, tucking his knife away while Sam hastily hid his gun. The figure, a girl, looked up at them with wide eyes,

"Oh dear." She said, her voice like velvet, "It seems things haven't been going very well today." The brother's got a better look at her as she hesitantly took another step forward, as if she wasn't sure her feet would hold her up. She had pale skin, but it was fair. Her hair was black as night, shining silver in the moonlight. Her eyes were a very piercing emerald green, with spots of blue in them. She had a grey tank top on, with a black leather jacket. She wore black converse, grey skinny jeans, and a black belt with a familiar looking buckle on it,

"KAZ2Y5…Kansas…" Dean said, reading the buckle. She smiled softly at the boys, pulling her leather jacket aside to reveal etched across her collarbones, like scars, the initials S.W. and D.W.,

"As I said, things haven't been going very well today." She repeated, staring down at her feet and testing her balance, letting her jacket fall back into place. Sam saw a small green army man sat in her jacket pocket, though before either could say anything, she broke into a cough, which rattled through her chest,

"So…you…you're the…Impala?" Dean asked, slowly, as if it was still sinking in. The girl nodded,

"I do rather like it when you call me your baby, Dean." She said warmly, grinning. Sam held back a snort, because he knew exactly just how much Dean loved the Impala, and now she was a human because of the Trickster. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose the way he did when he needed a beer, or several,

"Let's just…go find a motel." He stated, spinning on his heel to start down the road. Sam, being Sam, accepted everything as they were, and gestured for the girl (Impala? What would they call her?) to follow them.

Two miles and a check in to a motel later, Sam was researching ways to reverse a Trickster's magic, though from past experiences they would most likely just have to wait for it to fade away. Dean was prayed to Cas outside, hoping the angel could help them with their predicament. The Impala, who they had all agreed to just call 'Pala' until she was changed back, was laying on one of the beds, wiggling her fingers above her head,

"I'm surprised you haven't tested me yet." She murmured, intrigued by the way she could move completely on her own now. Sam chuckled,

"This isn't the weirdest thing to happen to us because of the trickster, besides, we did test you." He glanced over at her to prepare for a slap, or at least her to yell, but she only looked amused,

"You boys are getting smarter, like your mother." She said warmly, stretching out completely across the bed, "It is so strange to be a human…and your engines are so much bigger, they fill your whole body."

Sam had to keep from laughing just as Dean walked in, with Cas close behind. Pala sat up, curling her legs under her carefully so they were crossed. Cas spotted Pala almost immediately, and the angel made his way to the former car,

"How long has she been like this?" he asked, looking her up and down,

"About an hour or so." Dean answered, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Cas merely made a soft noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgment, gently touching the scars on Pala's collarbones. She didn't seem to mind, merely waited patiently for her "check-up" to finish. A few more minutes of Cas poking and prodding her, and the angel stepped back, shaking his head,

"It's like any other spell, you have to wait for its effects to wear off." He stated, staring at Dean. Dean sighed, before Pala burst into another hacking fit like the one she had had when they first met her,

"You alright?" Sam asked, and Pala waved him off,

"Fine, just a lego in the wrong pipe." She said, clearing her throat. Dean's eye twitched as silence filled the room,

"Lego?" Dean asked, putting his beer down. Pala nodded,

"Remember the lego's you shoved down my vents when you were kids?" Pala asked. Sam sniggered like an immature teenager, while Dean death glared him,

"Yeah, we didn't think they would actually fit. Dad nearly had an aneurism." Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Pala, who grinned,

"I remember, but I guess in my human form the Lego's are still residing in my ventilation systems, though I do not know what you have named it in your terms."

"Respiratory system." Sam suggested, finally looking up from his laptop and closing the system,

"Okay then, how long should this thing last?" Dean asked, and Cas shrugged,

"A few days at the least, a few years at the most." He said, and Dean groaned, grabbing his beer and storming from the motel room. Everyone stared at the door when he left, before Pala broke the silence with a loud sigh,

"He's so much like John…" she murmured, a sad look in her eyes. Sam watched her face for a moment, before finally something clicked in his head,

"John and Mary were your fist owners." He stated, and she nodded,

"John was searching for a car to get himself and Mary before they married. He hoped Mary's parents would give him their blessing when he got a car. He almost got a van…but then he saw me, and that was it." When she finished a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Sam sat back, thinking quietly, while Cas sat next to Pala,

"It must be strange, suddenly being something you're not." The angel said. Pala nodded,

"It is very odd…I can think for myself, move by myself, that is the oddest. I do not have a trunk, or a hood that holds my engine. I was…aware in some way of what was happening around me, but not in the way I am now." She looked down at her shoes, tucking her hands awkwardly under her legs. Cas smiled, nodding in understanding,

"Do not worry, you will be back to the way you were in a few days." He said, lifting a hand, and after a moment, awkwardly placed it on her shoulder. She looked up at him,

"Thank you." She said softly.


End file.
